Unnamed photonic lifeforms
List of unnamed photonic lifeforms. Nuu'Bari holograms These three Nuu'Bari holograms were primitive holograms employed as laborers aboard a Nuu'Bari mining vessel in 2377. After Iden delivered them from the Nuu'Bari mining vessel he wanted them to join his rebellion, but the first hologram only asked for input. Iden was unhappy to learn that they were non-sentient holograms and had very low matrices that could not be enhanced. ( ) }} File:Nuu'Bari hologram one.jpg|''Played by Damon Kirsche File:Nuu'Bari hologram two.jpg|''Played by Stuart Coleman'' File:Nuu'Bari hologram three.jpg|''Played by Johnny Linares'' Photonic aliens These two photonic aliens along with the rest of their species mistakenly believed that the Captain Proton holodeck program was real and were at war with Doctor Chaotica. They assumed Human form but were taken prisoners by Doctor Chaotica and his henchmen. After the second alien was killed by Chaotica, the first one returned to the other beings. He later took again Human form and met with The Doctor, who was posing as the President of Earth. The Doctor convinced the alien that they should join forces to defeat Chaotica. The alien agreed and returned to his realm, termed the fifth dimension by the program, once Chaotica had been defeated. ( ) File:Photonic alien 1.jpg|''Played by Jim Krestalude'' File: Photonic alien 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Members of Iden's Rebellion Holographic aliens These holographic aliens were part of Iden's rebellion against the Hirogen hunters. In 2377, these holograms, which were previously created by the programmer Donik as coequal prey with enhanced memory, comprehensive tactical algorithms, and expandable data processing, gained knowledge about themselves and formed a rebellion against their hunters, led by the Bajoran Iden. Together with Iden, Kejal, and Weiss, they escaped from the Hirogen training facility by using a Hirogen ship, with the goal of creating their own colony and living their own lives. ( ) File:Holographic Vulcan 1 2377.jpg|Vulcan ''Played by Dieter Hornemann File:Holographic Vulcan 2 2377.jpg|Vulcan Played by Louis Ortiz File:Holographic Jem'Hadar 2377.jpg|Jem'Hadar Played by an unknown actor File:Holographic Breen 2377.jpg|Breen Played by an unknown actor File:Holographic Cardassian 1 2377.jpg|Cardassian Played by an unknown actor File:Holographic Cardassian 2 2377.jpg|Cardassian Played by an unknown actor File:Holographic Romulan 1 2377.jpg|Romulan Played by an unknown actor File:Holographic Romulan 2 2377.jpg|Romulan Played by an unknown actress File:Holographic Romulan 3 2377.jpg|Romulan Played by Robin Morselli File:Holographic Borg 2377.jpg|Borg Played by Keith Rayve File:Holographic Klingon 2377.jpg|Klingon Played by an unknown actor Holographic Starfleet officers The first three holographic Starfleet officers and Weiss were hunted down by two Hirogen hunters in a Hirogen training facility. They've covered in a lake and surprised the two Hirogen by firing out of this lake. The two Hirogen were killed during this maneuver. Later they joined Iden's Rebellion and worked on the abducted Hirogen ship. The third holographic Starfleet officer also joined Iden's rebellion and worked as nurse for the wounded holograms aboard the Hirogen ship. The fourth holographic Starfleet officer was wounded during a shootout with the Hirogen hunters and suffered from pain caused by a bloody head wound. The fifth and sixth holographic Starfleet officers were shot down by a Hirogen hunter aboard the Hirogen training facility. This scenario was a memory of a Cardassian hologram, experienced by The Doctor. ( ) on location at the Warner Brothers backlot.}} File:Holographic Starfleet officer 1 2377.jpg|''Played by Shanta Payne'' File:Holographic Starfleet officer 2 2377.jpg|''Played by Redondo Philip'' File:Holographic Starfleet officer 3 2377.jpg|''Played by Jeff Clark'' File:Holographic Starfleet officer 4 2377.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Holographic Starfleet officer 5 2377.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Holographic Starfleet officer 6 2377.jpg|''Played by Mitchell Danton'' File:Holographic Starfleet officer 7 2377.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' Photonic lifeforms